garagebandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Horcruxes 2 Night
''Horcruxes 2 Night '' is the name of the ninth single by wizard rock band The 8th Horcrux. The song is a parody of "Moment 4 Life" by Nicki Minaj ft. Drake. Lyrics We used to fly with the kids in the pitch But now it ain’t about no snitch We wish Dumbledore was alive ‘Cuz right now we’re fighting to survive We runnin’ ‘round England in Muggle attire To fight Voldie’s fire and his evil empire We got to stop him dead ‘cuz he is a live wire We doin’ this fo’ Cedric ‘cuz now he’s a vampire It’s six horcruxes we seek It’s six horcruxes whose power we want to break It’s six horcruxes I think Dumbledore already broke the ring And now we got to find a bloody crown, yes Being a hero I’m stressed, yes Boo for the loser named Ron, bye Hope he don’t meet an end like Firefly, sigh Nagini chased me, teleport to safety, 12 Grimmauld Place Dot dot dot, we going crazy Yeah, I’m muggle born, Voldemort couldn’t chain me Shout out to “Def Eaters,” sorry that you couldn’t taze me Ain’t being haughty, we misunderstood Best believe that all the while we working for the Greater Good, Imperio! This night just goes to show Everything we’ve been striving fo’ Now ge-ge-ge-ge-get your wands out Time to fight evil off and watch Ron pout We’ve already tried everything we could think of But killin’ Voldie is what we on the brink of I wish that I could find these horcruxes tonight… tonight… tonight And while we’re looking, Voldemort’s still alive… alive… alive I wish that we could find these horcruxes tonight… tonight… (Got to find this horcrux) tonight… (Got to find this horcrux) This is our moment, I just hope we don’t die… don’t die… (Got to find this horcrux) don’t die… (Got to find this horcrux) Uhh, when I tell my friends Run, run, run faster let’s hide in the city Death Eaters be on my tail ‘cuz you know I’m H-Piddy Using Polyjuice, we’ll infiltrate the Ministry Dodging all the guards, oh crap, the Muggle-Born Committee Shout out to a muggle band, “This Is Such a Pity” “Magic is Might,” blech, how terribly witty Aww, where is the locket, it’s drivin’ me mental We’re trapped here with rainin’ offices and flying memos Found Umbridge, she wasn’t alone About 100 dementors, dang it got cold And so we grabbed the locket, it was time to roll Weasley really wanted out, but he didn’t go home yet Yeah, be very afraid, Muggle-borns and traitors getting’ carried away Ron thinks me and Hermione getting’ married today Oh wait, here comes a Patronus to show us the way Ooh, I see a snatcher with my eye Dang, we got captured and nearly died Showdown at the Malfoy Manor, humongous fight I can’t believe we really made it and I’m partly surprised, I swear This is the best scene in the book I swear these stunts are as hard as they look I’m really trying to figure out this whole deal Because of course its in your head, but why’s that make it not real? I wish that I could find these horcruxes tonight… tonight… tonight And while we’re looking, Voldemort’s still alive… alive… alive I wish that we could find these horcruxes tonight… tonight… (Got to find this horcrux) tonight… (Got to find this horcrux) This is our moment, I just hope we don’t die… don’t die… (Got to find this horcrux) don’t die… (Got to find this horcrux) References Category:The 8th Horcrux Category:Wizard Rock Category:The 8th Horcrux Singles